Teen Titans: Truth or Dare?
by RAVENWARLOCK777
Summary: Thanks to Starfire, the Titans decide to play that infamous teenager game, Truth or Dare. Who will make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow and boring day in Jump City...  
All the major criminals had been put away for now, and the only crime to speak of was a couple very dumb bank robbers.  
In the main room of Titans Tower, Beast Boy lay sprawled on the sofa, plowing through the same level of his game over and over and over... His eyes were glazed, and his mouth hung open, in the midst of a video game hangover.  
Raven sat in a cross-legged positon, hovering in mid-air, reading a book.  
Robin sat on another sofa, trying to sharpen his Batarangs... Or Robinrangs, as he insisted everybody call them.  
Cyborg was sitting on the floor, mindlessly fiddling with his arm circits.  
Starfire was in the other room...  
Suddenly Starfire shot into the main room.  
"Friends! I have been doing the Google of fun activities for earth teenagers, and I have discovered this joyous game!"  
She triumphantly held her laptop over her head. Everybody turned and looked. On the screen was a website telling about Truth or Dare and how to play.  
Robin's eyes got wide. Cyborg got a look on his face that can only be described as pure joy. Beast Boy looked suprised and interested. Raven looked shocked and a little horrified.  
"So...you want to play Truth or Dare Starfire?" said Robin.  
"AWWW YEAH! I LOVE this game!" exclaimed Cyborg, jumping to his feet.  
"Sounds fun!" said Beast Boy, turning off his video game. "It gets...INTENSE...", making a spooky face.  
Raven got to her feet. "Well, you kids have fun." she said, turning and walking towards the door.  
"Awwww, come on Raven! It'll be fun!" yelled Beast Boy.  
"NO. That game belongs with my father... in hell! It NEVER ends well, there's no way to have 'fun' playing that game! The whole POINT is to make you feel embaressed or do something incredibly stupid!" she turned and yelled.  
"It's fine guys, let her go." said Robin.  
Feeling grateful to Robin, Raven turned and continued to the door.  
"After all, it's OK to be scared..."  
Raven stopped and turned.  
"WHAT!?"  
Robin stood, a little smirk on his face. He knew what she said was true, but it was a boring day, and besides, Starfire would probably want everyone to play... Otherwise, she might feel the need to force them all to listen to the 605-page Poem Of Friendship.  
"Raven's scared, Raven's scared..." chanted Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"You think I'm SCARED?! Fine, I'll play. But I'm telling you, you're all going to regret this..." Raven said, walking back over to the group.  
"Oh, joy!" Starfire said, laying her laptop on the floor. "Come, let us sit in the circle."  
Beast Boy and Cyborg bounded over. "Boo-ya! This is gonna be so fun..." said Cyborg, high-fiving Beast Boy.  
Robin walked over and took a seat between Starfire and Cyborg, leaving only one open spot between Starfire and Beast Boy.  
"You coming, Raven?" said Beast Boy.  
Raven hesitated, then rolled her eyes and came over and sat cross-legged, completing the circle. She crossed her arms and frowned, showing just how much she wanted to play.  
"Joy! Now I'll begin..." said Starfire.

You like the first chapter of this epic saga? Then give it a review. " 


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans have all taken their seats...

"Alright Robin," said Starfire after taking a quick glance at her laptop, "Will you chose the truth or the dare?"  
"Oh, you pick me! Ummm...Ok... Truth!" said Robin.  
"Hmmm... have you ever done the kissing of a female besides me?" asked Starfire.  
Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped and elbowed each other. Starfire must have read a LOT about the game. Usually it took at least a couple rounds to get to the juicy stuff.  
Raven looked suprised, then got a devilish grin on her face, clearly enjoying how quickly her prophecy, about how 'fun' Truth or Dare really is, had come true.  
"Well Robin? Tell her. What's the matter? Scared...?"  
Robin had beem wearing an expression of shock ever since the question had been asked. Hearing Raven, he gave her a somewhat angry look, than said, "Well, um... yes."  
Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed and hooted. "Who was the lucky lady Robin? Was it Batgirl?" Starfire put her hand to her mouth and giggled.  
Hearing the name, Robin blushed and looked down. "Only one question at a time..."  
Starfire giggled again. "Ok Robin, it is your turn now."  
Robin quickly looked around the circle. He wasn't going to pick on Starfire, she didn't mean any harm. Perhaps Cyborg or Beast Boy... Then he saw Raven.  
"Raven! Truth or dare?"  
Raven's smirk suddenly fell off. She should've seen this coming... She gave Robin a look that turned his blood cold, then thought about it... If she said truth, than the first question asked would probably be who SHE had kissed, or something similar.  
On the other hand, who knew what would happen if she said dare? But then again, it was still early in the game, the horrible dares would probably come later. So she took a chance...  
"Dare."  
Now Robin had known Raven for a while, and he definetly knew not to push her too far. Since he had no idea what she would do if he gave her a hard one, he took it easy on her.  
"Ok...you can't wear your hood for the rest of the game!" Robin said.  
Raven breathed a sigh of relief, then took off her hood.  
"Ok Beast Boy, your turn."  
"Awww yeah!" yelled Beast Boy. "Ok... Starfire!"  
"Yay! I have been picked. I chose... Dare!" exclaimed Starfire.  
"I dare you to..." Cyborg whispered in his ear..."Kiss Robin!"  
Robin's face turned as red as his uniform. Starfire merely smiled. "I accept the challenge."  
She suddenly turned to Robin and threw her arms around his shoulders, and before he could react, kissed him full on the mouth as Cyborg and Beast Boy hooted and laughed. Even Raven smirked.  
Then it was over, and she resumed her seat, leaving Robin with a blank, yet happy, look on his face.  
"It is your turn, Raven."  
"Ok...Robin!"  
"What!? I already got picked!"  
"You can chose whoever you want on your turn..."  
"It is true!" said Starfire after checking the list of rules on her laptop.  
"Fine..."  
"Ok... I dare you to...Every time you look at Starfire, you have to get up and dance for 5 seconds."  
Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered. Robin just smiled and nodded, but inwardly he groaned. Now even if he glanced at Starfire, he would have to announce it to everybody. He plotted his revenge...  
"Ok Cyborg, your turn." said Raven.  
"Boo-ya! Ok, just a second... He quickly tapped around on his arm computer, doing an Internet search for "really good Truth or Dare dares". In about 11 seconds, he gave a wide grin and looked up.  
"Ok, Starfire, truth or dare?"  
"Duuude! Why didn't you pick me? Nobody picked me yet!" whined Beast Boy.  
"Don't worry Beast Boy," said Raven before Cyborg could answer. "you'll get your chance..." she said with a smirk.  
Beast Boy gulped and hunched over.  
"I choose the dare!" said Starfire.  
"Ok Starfire... every time you say the word 'lump', you have to remove one clothing item!"  
Robin's eyes got wide, Raven's mouth actually fell open, and Beast Boy snickered.  
Starfire thought a minute. "So...every time I say the word 'lump', I must remove one item of my clothing?"  
"Yep... and you just said it." said Cyborg with a grin.  
Starfire gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, no!" she giggled.  
"Go ahead..." She took off her shoes and put them beside her.  
"Ok Star, your turn." said Cyborg.  
"Joy! Beast Boy, I choose you!" "Alright! I pick dare!"  
"I dare you..." she thought for a minute..."to turn into the form of an earth chicken, and stay that way until your next turn!"  
"Dude! Really!?"  
Cyborg laughed. "What, you chicken?" Raven and Robin laughed, Starfire didn't understand the joke.  
Beast Boy gave him a bad look, then turned into a green chicken.  
"Bwaaak!"  
After another laugh, it was Robin's turn...

Like Chapter 2? Then review! (See what I did there?) 


	3. Chapter 3

The game's just starting to get interesting...  
Back in the Truth or Dare circle...

It was Robin's turn.  
"Raven!" he quickly picked.  
Raven inwardly groaned.  
"Truth or dare?"  
Raven thought hard. A dare would force her to do something, probably a lot worse than not wearing her hood. But truth would bring out her deepest, darkest secrets. So she made her choice.  
"Dare."  
She gave Robin a look that could have probably killed a small mammal, as a warning. Don't do something stupid.  
But Robin had already planned his revenge. The Boy Wonder was still hopping mad that he couldn't look at Starfire without dancing for 5 secounds afterward. So though Raven's look made him flinch, he knew what he was going to do.  
"Raven... every time you blink, you have to put a piece of ice down your leotard."  
Cyborg's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gasped, and Beast Boy, still in chicken form, gave a "BWACK!" of suprise. Even Starfire put her hand up to her mouth.  
The four of them waited in tense fear for Raven's reaction. Beast Boy put his head under his wing.  
Meanwhile, Raven's mouth hung open. Finally she said, in a strangled voice,  
"There is no way in the name of Trigon that I'm going to do that."  
"Come on Raven! It's a part of the game! We all did embarassing things-" Cyborg was cut off by Raven suddenly looking at him with glowing red eyes.  
"I SAID NO! I TOLD you I didn't want to play in the first place! I'm DONE!" Raven's eyes slowly stopped glowing as her anger was let out. She sat glaring at the shaking, terrified Titans.  
Suddenly, Robin said, gathering sudden bravery, "Raven, this is an order. You began playing this game, and now you're going to finish it. This has now become a test... A test of following orders. We are going to play for 5 more hours, then we're done. Whoever drops out before that time has every chore in this tower for one month. Understand?"  
The rest of the Titans stared at him as he finished, astonished. Now this was no longer a mere game... The loser would have to do every chore in the tower for a month...and with five people, that was no small task.  
"Do you understand Raven?" Robin repeated.  
Raven looked down a moment. Finally she looked up and half-growled, "Yes."  
"Good. Go get the ice."  
Raven stood up to get some ice from the refrigerator. While she was gone, Cyborg leaned over and whispered something the Beast Boy the chicken. Beast Boy suddenly turned into a mouse and slipped under a rug next to Starfire.  
Starfire caught something in the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a LUMP (You know where this is going, don't you?) in the rug.  
"EEEEKKKK! What is that?!" she squealed, jumping back.  
"What!? What is it Starfire?!" said Robin and Cyborg.  
"That...that lump in the rug!"  
"You mean me?" said Beast Boy as he popped back into human form, pulling the rug off his head.  
"Beast Boy! You played the trickery on me!" said Starfire, in a half playful, half annoyed way.  
"Ahem..." begain Cyborg. "Starfire, what did you call Beast Boy when he was under the rug?"  
"Um...Oh! I called him a lu... Oh dragnards!" she yelled as she realized. "And now I must..."  
"Yep."  
"Alright then." she said, suddenly pulling off her purple top. Her giant breasts bounced back into place as she casually tossed the top beside her. "It is surely taking Raven a long time with the ice..."  
She then noticed Robin and Cyborg staring at her with dropped jaws... or perhaps at one specific part of her.  
"Oh, my friends, perhaps I have offended you. On my planet, it is no great shame to be seen without the clothes like on this one." She begain to reach for her top. "If it offends you, I can surely put it back on..."  
"NO!" yelled out Robin and Cyborg. They gave each other a funny look, than Robin continued. "It's fine Starfire... It's all a part of the game..."  
"Oh! Good, for many times on my planet I enjoyed sunning on a rock, which can only be done without the clothes..."  
Just then Raven got back with the ice. She saw Starfire and her eyes widened.  
"She said 'lump'." said Cyborg without moving his eyes.  
"Oh...I see..." Then Raven saw Robin, and a wicked grin grew on her face. She sat down and said, "Robin... You looked..."  
Robin had never hated her more than that moment. His ultimate fantasy was sitting right beside him, and he couldn't even take a peek.  
"Well?"  
Robin got up and preformed an extremely aqward 5-second dance, all the Titans snickering, than sat back down.  
Then it was Beast Boy's turn...

Like Chapter 3? Than review me! Yep, I did it again, folks. 


	4. Chapter 4

The game's heating up...  
Back in the tower...

It was Beast Boy's turn. Because Raven's dare required him to stay in chicken form until his turn, he turned back into a human with relief.  
"Ummm...Hold on dudes, I'm gonna go Google some dares."  
He turned into a cheetah and sprinted away towards his room.  
Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg were left with a topless Tamaranian and a goth girl who had to put ice down her shirt every time she blinked.  
Or in other words, Starfire and Raven.  
Robin gazed at Starfire as hard as possible out of the corner of his eye.  
Her breasts were PERFECT... shaped like oranges, and about the same color. Her nipple was a dark red, about the same color as her firey hair.  
And meanwhile, she just sat there innocently, her hands on her lap, looking around.  
It was one of the best moments of his life.  
Cyborg kept a good eye on Starfire too... in fact, he was using his eye camera to take dozens of photos of her per second. (She probably wouldn't mind... Not that he was going to tell her though...)  
But he also kept an eye on Raven, who had to keep BOTH eyes open, or put a piece of ice down her leotard.  
Now Raven had been raised by spiritual monks of Azarath. All her life, one of her strongest gifts had been self-control and discipline. Plus, she was half demon.  
As she sat crossed-legged on the ground, she took deep breaths and tried to relax. She didn't try to hold her eyes wide open, but instead at a relaxed, almost half-closed state. And that had worked so far up to now.  
Because now five minutes had gone by since Robin had dared her, and though she had broken the record for going the longest without blinking, the game was going to last longer than five minutes.  
So finally, her eyelids begain to twitch, until against her wil, they shut.  
"NO!" she yelled, causing a flowerpot to explode from her magic.  
"Well Raven..." said Cyborg teasingly. "You know you're gounna have to do it..."  
She groaned, but picked a piece of ice out of the cup.  
Slowly, feeling extremely uncomfortable due to the fact that now all the other members of the team (Except Beast Boy...What a relief...) were watching her, smirking or giggling (Starfire), she pulled out the top of her leotard a little bit, and dropped it in.  
The ice quickly slid downward, between her breasts. She gasped from the sudden cold in such a sensitive area, and her hand flew to her chest, much to her humiliation. The other Titans easily guessed where the ice had gone, and laughed to themselves, though they tried to pretend they weren't watching.  
The ice contined its trip. It soon slid down her stomach.  
It was then then poor, cold Raven realized where the ice was heading.  
Oh, no she thought.  
Please, no. Please...  
The ice ignored her, and finally ended up slipping between her legs, right in her crotch.  
She gave a squeal and clutched herself before franticly crossing her legs, all in an attempt to warm her suddenly freezing sensitive lady parts.  
The Titans howled with laughter, nearly rolling around on the floor.  
"SHUT UP!" she growled as she continued holding herself.  
She wished she could die right ther, her only regret agreeing to play this game.  
Just as Robin, Cyborg, and the topless Starfire contained their laughter, Beast Boy got back.  
"Awwww dude, I got the BEST dare! And it's for you Cyborg!"...

Like Chapter 4? Than review me once more! (I am so freaking proud of that...) 


	5. Chapter 5

Bare tits? An iced vagina? This game's heating up AND cooling down...  
Back to the game...

"Alrighty then BB! Bring it on!" yelled Cyborg in response to Beast Boy saying he had 'the best dare'.  
"Ok... when I Googled it, the computer said to make your friends reaveal something that no one else knew about them..."  
"Ok..." said Cyborg, getting slightly nervous. "So what do I do?..."  
"The voice."  
Cyborg suddenly paled... not an easy task for someone without pale skin, or even a whole face.  
"Beast Boy..."  
"Do it Cyborg. Do it."  
By now, all the Titans were interested, even the chilly Raven, who was again trying to keep her eyes open.  
Beast Boy noticed her flushed cheeks, and how she seemed to be clutching herself.  
"What's with her?" he asked.  
"She blinked." answered Cyborg, happy for a distraction.  
"Oh... well anyways... do it Cyborg."  
"Oh ALRIGHT!" Cyborg said angrily. He grumbled as he tapped away on his arm computer. He found what he was looking for and turned it on with a "ding".  
The Titans watched him.  
"So... how you feeling Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy slowly.  
"Well, honey, I'm feeling mighty fine to-day!" answerd Cyborg in a steriotypical African-American-woman-from-Louisiana voice.  
The Titans roared with laughter. They all laughed harder than they had laughed at anything in their lives.  
"What ya'll laughin' at?" asked African-American-woman Cyborg angrily.  
This only fueled their half-crazed laughter. However, in the midst of it, Robin's eye strayed towards Starfire, whose breasts were jiggling around due to the shaking of her laughter.  
And Raven unknowingly closed her eyes with laughter.  
Beast Boy noticed these things.  
After the laughter died down, he yelled "Hey Cyborg! I dare you to stay in that voice for the rest of the game."  
"Well butter my biscuts and call me a pie, BB I'ma knock some sense into you later on..." said Cyborg grumpily.  
"And Robin, you looked at Starfire, so you have to dance, and Raven, you shut your eyes, so I hope you're ready for an 'ice cup challenge'!"  
Neither Cyborg, Robin, or Raven liked Beast Boy very much in that moment.  
Robin angrily got up and danced a little jig, which Starfire giggled and clapped for, and Raven carefully picked up another piece of ice.  
With a crotch still sore and numb from the last peice, which still hadn't fully melted, she dropped it down the front of her leotard.  
It made just about the exact same journey as the one before it, leaving Raven shivering. She pretended to fold her hands over her lap, but instead was clutching her vagina for all she was worth trying to warm it up.  
Beast Boy noticed the pained expression on her face and snickered. "Hey Raven I always thought you were the cool one." he said teasingly.  
"SHUT UP..." she growled again, still trying to warm herself.  
Then it was Raven's turn...

If you like this chapter, than review it. I'm a little bummed that I don't have any more cool rhymes saying why you should review the chapters... (sob)


	6. Story Update

This is a notice to those who are reading or following my story.  
So far I've recieved great feedback, and I'm getting hundreds of views.  
However, I believe that I need to move the story in a new direction.  
It's simply taking too long to get to the action and interesting parts of the story, at least in my opinion.  
Therefore, I'm going to be writing a super-long chapter after this, which will most likely be the last. However, it will have the content of two or three of the previous chapters.  
I'm not giving any spoilers, but yes there will be more dares, along with the existing ones. However, there will be a twist.  
This (probably) final chapter will most likely take a few days to complete. So that's just a warning to all those eagerly awaiting a new chapter... But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait.  
Thanks so much to my supporters and followers, and especially to those who reviewed my story. Plus, on my traffic graph, I see I've had a load of people from other countries viewing my story, which has been a suprise to me. So a shout-out to my readers in the UK, Australia, and Canada!  
This message will be deleted as soon as the new chapter is posted.  
Thanks for reading, guys! 


End file.
